


Snufkin's Revelation

by Demonic_Loneliness0000



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Basically snufkin pining like hell, Little My is mentioned, M/M, Might be OOC, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Loneliness0000/pseuds/Demonic_Loneliness0000
Summary: Over the course of winter, everything was as usual.Right up until Snufkin realized how hard he was longing to return to MoominValley.





	Snufkin's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so i do apologize if it isn't the best haha;
> 
> If you have any suggestions for me to write something else for these two, do tell :)

Winter was a time of reflection. For snufkin, at least. It seemed to be a rather boring time upon first look, but it was a nice chunk that the mumrik got to himself, to think about what he did the past year, and what he planned to do for the next. He liked it that way, until recently.

 

This most recent winter was different. His chest, no, his whole body hurt to say goodbye to moomin on the first morning of winter. Usually he wanted until dusk came, and snowflakes begun to fall to wis his friend goodbye. He had been feeling uncomfortable recently though, and he couldn't tell why, but being around moomin and little my started to irritate him. He would get frazzled and more off track very frequently, and he couldn't tell  _ why _ . He had no reason to be acting like this! Especially not to his best friend. It was rude. His sister? Yes, of course, My acted like a pest sometimes, and frankly she knew just how to get on snufkin’s nerves.

But moomin didn't deserve to be snapped at, not at all!

 

It had been two days since he left, and he almost regretted it already. No, the Moomins needed to hibernate, and snufkin would be damned if he were to stop his  _ friend _ from a bodily function. That'd be like trying to stop snufkin from exploring! Not happening.

As of now, he had sent up his tent a good few miles away from MoominValley. He didn't plan on going to far just yet, it had been two days, afterall. He was lucky it wasn't snowing. Maybe it was still autumn? No, no, he would have felt the difference in the wind through his face, he would have caught that.

He just wanted to go back, or the thought kept crossing his mind

 

_ Would it be so bad if i stayed for one winter? _

 

Yes, it would. His mother mymble had told him before that tying down his father only ever drew him away farther each time, and that's why she didn't do the same to her darling son.

Whatever the matter, he knew he couldn't go back to the city until spring, just like every year.

Every. Single. Year. 

 

His foot had started tapping absently as he thought. He wanted to find out why he longed to go back, right this instant! It had only been two days, he  _ shouldn't _ feel like going back yet! By this time he always felt over-crowded and desperate to leave. Why didn't he feel that this time!?

Nothing had changed, had it?

 

The only difference he remembered is him and moomin growing over this past year. He couldn't tell the difference in himself, only in his friend. Moomin had gotten rather tall, taller than snufkin, of which he wasn't taking a liking to still, and his friend’s voice got deeper. Not as deep as snufkin’s own, that was for sure. But he’d be lying if he said he didn't consider how much he liked the new tone.  _ It was like honey and music to him, frankly. _

 

A shuddering breath. He didn't remember thinking that before, that was for sure. 

He brushed it off, figuring he was cold, despite wearing his coat, had, and under-clothing. He had no reason to be cold. He hadn't ever been cold during winter before, or at least not as cold as he felt at the moment.

 

It was stressful, and when he took a moment, scanning over his paws, they were shaking. Man, he must have been freezing, eh?

That night, he didn't remember a damn thing that happened after he stared down at his paws.

He just woke up in his tent, curled up in his own tent, choosing his coat over a blanket that he brought with him.

His hat was off to his right, nearly crinkled. The brunette frowned, reaching over to grab the hat as he sat up, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. After Which he set his hat down in his lap, thinking hard about what he had done the night before. 

 

He remembered thinking about moomin’s voice, getting cold, looking at his hands, and waking up. But that was it.

 

He couldn't dwindle on it. Not for long, anyways. Winter was only 3 months long, after all, and he only had 90 days to himself! 90 days..god, why did he almost feel sad to think about how long winter was?

 

Shaking the feeling off, snufkin had gotten to his feet, folding up his tent and rolling it into his rather small bag. He only packed what he needed, a vagabond had no use for decorative items, no matter how much snorkmaiden kept telling him to take something with him.

 

He smiled a little at the thought. He would never carry a single non-needed item with him! He had swore that a few years back, and he’d be damned if he wouldn't stick to that!

 

A month passed along much quicker than snufkin had expected at first, and he was a few more miles away from the city he kept longing to go back to. His head and chest kept aching every time he thought about the place. He always camped out in front of moomin’s house, no wanting to stay inside due to feeling caged. He needed his freedom, and he hated, absolutely despised feeling caged up. It made him scared.

But now he wanted nothing more than to stay in that house, to lounge out on the couch, to cook at the stove, to listen to moominmama and moominpapa chatter and lecture My, to listen to moominmamma refer to him so politely, to listen to moomin..

 

He wanted to go see moomintroll, that's who he was missing! Even thinking of the cheery eyed moomin almost made snufkin’s chest ache again. He knocked his fist into his chest once or twice, seeing if maybe coughing would help. 

 

He didn't get why he felt that way to feel about moomin.

 

Maybe thinking about his growth? Huh.

 

Over the past years, moomin has gotten awful touchy with snufkin. Not in any rude ways, oh moomin would  _ never _ , but he would grab snufkin’s paws, and twirl him around when he was excited, calling out “Oh snufkin! Snufkin!” with soft laughter, over and over. Snufkin had melted a little at the thought of being twirled around again. 

 

He remembered how the fluffy, white moomin that he oh so cared about would tear up when snufkin mentioned that he’d be leaving the valley the next afternoon. Oh,snufkin hated that look, oh so much. It was what he called ‘puppy eyes’, big blue eyes peering up..well, now down at him, and god it was hard to resist the cute look.

 

_ “Really snuf? Can you stay a day longer? Please?” was what he got to those eyes.  _

 

_ “No, im sorry. Moomin, you know I-” he was cut off _

 

_ “No,no, i know! I was just thinking..another day, maybe? It isn't snowing yet, snufkin!” _

 

_ “I know, but what if it does tonight? I’d rather not be stuck in a snow storm..”  _

 

_ A sigh came from his friend, who sat down onto the edge of the bridge, looking out as the running water. “I know..” he trailed, looking rather downcast, tail laying flat and paws pressed against the sides of his face. _

 

_ Snufkin truly hated that look. He sat down beside moomin, a softer look on his face as he spoke “Moomin. You know i'll be back in spring. Just like every year. I promised.” _

 

Ah. That's why snufkin felt so bad about leaving. That goddamn expression. The look of pain and near disappointment that he saw from moomin when he told the troll he would be taking off. It brought pain to his chest again, but not the same way.

He was back to considering what he thought about moomin. Pressing his hands to the sides of his face, he felt his tail start thumping against the ground, and it didn't take an expert on mumriks to know that snufkin’s pupils had gotten wider, just thinking of how he really thought about his dear...friend.

 

Friend. His tail stopped thumping. Huh. He didn't quite get this.

With a breath, snufkin ruffled his hair. 60 days to go, and he wanted to figure out why it hurt to leave so badly when he had to say goodbye to moomin.

 

Was there any chance puberty was the reason? No, it was less than likely. Neither of them were species that gave off..what was it, hormones? There was no reason snufkin should've been so excited to greet moomin, and be so hurt to leave.

 

He hadn't noticed, but his location was slowly inching closer towards the valley. It was snowing, yes, but not as much as last year. If he truly desired, he could've gone home. Home? He didn't  _ have _ a real home.

He just stayed at moomin’s from time to time.

 

_ An awful downpour had came upon the valley on a seemingly pleasant april day. Snufkin had not sensed it coming, and by the time he had, he was a bit away from moomin’s home, and he couldn't pick up his feet fast enough to get inside, the rain falling like a rough smack. It knocked snufkin flat on the ground ,covering himself in mud in the process as he huffed.  _

_ “Good god..” he murmured, tapping his hand a little bit as he got on his knees, then to his feet, making his way to moomin house as he rained now. _

 

_ The door opened to a pleasant face. Moominmama, who looked over him, her soft eyes widening before she had asked “Snufkin! Dear, what happened to you? Caught in the rain?” which only earned a nod. And inside he came, dragged gently by moominmama. _

 

_ She made him pull off his coat and hat to put in the wash, since they were absolutely drenched in water and mud. Great, now he had to be without his comfort items. He didn't quite like that. _

 

_ It made it better though, when moomin thumped his way downstairs, an almost confused look on his face as he looked over his friend, who was left in a white undershirt and his brown pants, along with black boots. He didn't ask anything, but snufkin answered “Rain” while gesturing for the troll to look out the window, who after made a sound of affirmation. _

 

_ “Oh” was the mumble from him. _

 

_ Dinner had been a few fish snufkin had dragged in with him because he didn't want them to go to waste just because of the rain nor did he want anyone to steal his catch. _

_ It had stopped raining after dinner, although the sky was still stocked through of dark clouds with no real tell on what time it was, but snufkin assumed it was around dusk, and pushed himself up from the table, speaking “Thank you for dinner moominmama, I’ll be heading to my tent” as he placed his plate into the sink. Well, before being grabbed by another furry hand the very second that he touched the doorknob. _

 

_ The mumrik turned around on his heel a little just to see moomin holding onto his arm and hand with both paws, with an almost determined look on his face. _

_ “Won't you stay the night snufkin? It’s still wet outside, and your clothes will get soaked through again.” _

 

_ Snufkin turned fully this time around, to stare rather blankly at his friend as he went to answer “moomin you k-” and this time, it was none other than Little My, who had just finished her finish who spoke _

_ “Oi! Just give up for once, he won't let you!” moomin merely glanced at My before staring back at snufkin again. _

_ He truly hated to admit it, but My was right, moomin had that look on his face, and he definitely wasn't giving into snufkin wanting to be out in the cold. _

 

_ With an exaggerated sigh,snufkin finally gave in, nodding as he took his hand off the doorknob “Fine, fine.” he paused “I'll be up in the guest room, right?” he glanced over to moominmama. _

_ Moomin answered before his mother even could “Nope! You'll be with me!” he finally let go of snufkin’s arm, and the mumrik finally felt his breath return “Sniff took up the guest room a few days ago and messed up the sheets. Mama hasnt had the chance to clean em yet” he grinned a little bit, making his way upstairs, dragging snufkin along again, who clambered after him, chest hurting. _

 

So that's when it started, snufkin guessed. That was the first time he could remember his chest hurting so badly. With Moomin. And he felt like he couldn't breathe right when moomin kept a hold on his paw. 

He wasn't quite sure what that meant.

 

He was laying on his back, thinking of what he could do to fix it. Did he need to stay away for longer? Perhaps that would fix it. 

No, no. That’d only make it worse for snufkin. The mumrik already felt a longing to go back after a mere month, staying away for longer would hurt more, and it would surely hurt moomin. He didn't want anything of the sort. It would truly hurt snufkin to see moomin upset.

 

Yet another month. A month full of looking at flowers, picking them up, setting up camp in different locations, but for whatever reason, he just didn't feel like travelling as far as he typically did. As he was supposed to, every month. Sometimes he went to go visit his sisters and brothers in the mymble house, albeit rarely. He truly didn't like the noise there. But this year, he went. He figured his longing had to do with wanting to speak to someone over the winter.

So who better than his elder sisters and mother? 

 

Wandering towards the door, he could already hear the chatter, screaming and overall just how loud his siblings truly were. It reminded him of why he left the house for wandering when he was little. Alone time, yes, but the noise. Oh the noise, it drove him wild. Snufkin could already feel his mood dropping a little, tail flicking rather irritably as he knocked on the door. Oh gosh, he truly didn't miss his family. Not now.

 

Mymble had opened the door, peering down at her little brother before a smile graced her “snufkin! Oh, it's been so long!” was what he received. Most mymbles looked similar, if not identical, but this one he surely didn't recognize. 

 

What he did recognize was the bone crushing hug he was pulled into by the ginger, and him desperately trying to pull away, struggling to speak 

 

“Okay, Alright, enough!” as he scrambled out of her arms, backing up on the porch and dusting off his coat, breathing out.

The mymble still stood there on her feet, a smile ever present. “How have you been, dear brother?” 

“Well.” snufkin murmured, dusting off his coat with his hands for a last time as he looked up to his sister once again. She smiled for what to be the umpteenth time as she pushed open the door. Good god, it was chaos within the house. Little sisters bustling about, pulling with each other’s hair, scribbling with colors and chalks on the walls, drawing each other, screaming, pulling out their buns, and lord, snufkin nearly frowned.

Mymble had decided to make conversation with him

“So, how long as it been now, baby brother?”

“Don't call me ‘baby’, please”

“Well, you  _ are _ younger than I”

“I am well aware, mymble.” the mymble puffed out a breath before questioning him

“Are you here to see mother?” causing for snufkin to glance up, and peer at her again 

“Yes. I haven't seen her in awhile”

“So you miss us?” 

 

Snufkin decided pausing would not be in his best interest. “Yes, of course. You're my family.”

“Oh good!” she hummed, keeping the door open as snufkin entered the inside, keeping on his toes. “It’d be sad if you didn't.” Snufkin rather agreed. Of course he missed his family from time to time, but he just truly disliked the noise and activity of the home.

 

The floor appeared to be stocked full of flour, which snufkin assumed was some sort of baked goods made earlier in the day, and he merely followed after the elder mymble for a few moments.

He rather danced around the mess, searching out for his mother. She was a rather easy woman to find, even in the house stocked full of practical copies of her. She was the only one who really wore purple, or even liked the color. That and she  _ had _ to be the most dramatic.

 

Seeing his mother wasn't the hard fact, it was getting out that would be harder, and snufkin was well aware of that, after living at the house for nearly a decade. “Hullo,mother”

“Hm? Oh, Snufkin!” The mymble smiled, face creasing with age as she spoke. How old was his mother now anyways?

“It’s the middle of winter,dear, you usually come in summer. What’s changed?” 

Snufkin paused, thinking as his hat tipped over his eyes a small bit “Figured change would do me good” he murmured after a few seconds of silence, at least in the current room.

“Ah, really? Last time you came during winter was when you were...about 12, i believe.” So 7 years? At the very least. That made sense, to snufkin. He didn't visit often, and even less in the winter. 

 

The mumrik remained silent long enough for mymble to speak up again “And the last time you did, ‘was because you were nervous, i think.” she had stared over at her son, who was quiet ever still.

 

“I know.” he grumbled, taking off his hat to be able to run his hands through his tangled mess of hair “But can i stay, for tonight?” he asked, voice taking on more of a meek tone than he would've liked.

“Of course, snufkin dear!” his mother began, getting up from a chair she was sat at to reach for an embrace, which hesitantly, snufkin accepted, wrapping his arms around his mother, giving a small squeeze. He didn't quite love these hugs.They were awkward, and especially so, since he wasn't around too often, and wasn't too used to his mother’s over-affection.

 

That night, he was up in a private room, by himself. Mother had said he was old enough and deserved his own time, and he watched the little ones pile in room or follow after mymble rather quickly.

 

Snufkin was well to settle off in his own room, taking off the coat and placing it along with his hat onto the floor,before watching out of the window as snowflakes drifted along the glass. Great. He’d be a very lucky mumrik if he didn't end up snowed in and stuck with his mother, brothers and sisters for awhile. If anything, he didn't want that.

 

Settling down onto the mattress, snufkin stared out of the window from where he laid out, a calm gaze settling as he watched the snowflakes drop by and through. After a moment, he shifted, laying on his side as he pulled the blanket he wa given over his shoulders, curling into a bit of a ball.

 

_ “You're sure you want me lying in your bed, moomin? I could just take the floor.” _

_ A scoff “of course not! Letting you sleep on the freezing floor? No!” _

_ Snufkin sighed “moomin, every day i-” _

_ “Yes, yes, im well aware you sleep on the cold ground every single night” moomin had lightly mocked him _

_ “Oh ha-ha,incredibly funny, moomin.” he chuckled softly, moomin’s ears twitching as he laid out the blanket on his mattress. _

 

_ Moomin had gestured towards the bed, laughing softly as he spoke “Well you repeat like a broken record, snuf” _

_ “I  _ **_know_ ** _ , i know” snufkin breathed out, shaking his head  _

 

_ Moomin smiled softly, before actually climbing into the bed, flipping over the blanket for snufkin to join him, patting a furry paw down on the spot. Snufkin had questioned again “you're completely sure you're okay with me sleeping in your bed?” _

_ The response was another pat on the mattress, and the mumrik wordlessly nodded “...alright” as he climbed under the covers, rolling the blanket back over the two of them, laying stiffly. Moomin couldn't help but laugh at just how stiff snufkin was, commenting “Have you never spent the night anywhere?” _

_ “No, of course not. I usually stay outside.” _

_ “Everytime?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ There was a quiet breath, and then his furred friend had nodded a little “Well, snuf, you know you're safe here, right?” _

_ “Of course I know.” snufkin sighed, trying his best to relax against the soft pillows, and he smiled weakly at moomin “Don't worry, im fine. You need your sleep, i'll sleep soon.” Moomin had nodded, and shifted to lay on his side, saying something about wanting to give snufkin a bit more room, even though the mumrik was a practical stick in comparison to moomin. _

 

_ “Moomin?” _

_ “Yes, snufkin?” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ There was a soft giggle, and snufkin could practically hear moomin smile “Of course, snuf.” _

 

_ Moomin was out like a light once the sun truly sank under the nearby mountains. Snufkin remained stiff and awake, staring at the ceiling of the room, trying to focus on anything other than his friend’s soft breathing and snoring. _

 

_ And he was doing very well, focusing on the ground, on the feeling of the blanket, on his tail moving, anything but moomin, right up until he shifted to lay on his side. _

 

_ What came next was a pale, furry paw wrapping around snufkin’s side, and the mumrik jumped, glancing down as moomin’s paws snaked around him and pulled him closer to the troll. Snufkin had started to breathe faster, face flushing hotly. Lord, what was moomin doing? He certainly wasn't awake, and snufkin didn't want to wake him. _

_ He was squeezed a bit closer to moomin’s stomach, and snufkin could practically feel moomin’s breathing on his back. He could feel his skin feeling like fire, scratching at his arms as he could, breathing rather hard. Snufkin’s eyes were frantic, trying to find a way out of moomin’s grasp.  _

_ He felt trapped and he didn't like the fact of how hot his skin felt, how sweaty he suddenly felt. _

 

_ And then moomin had started to mumble softly in his sleep. It was mainly nonsense or something about the adventures they had a week ago, about dealing with Little My’s nonsense, and to snufkin, it seemed to be that moomin’s mind was working out what he did the past week. _

_ Or maybe he just talked in his sleep. _

 

_ Moomin’s voice helped to calm him a little bit, for sure, ad his breathing evened as he listened to his friend mutter complaints about his sister. _

 

_ And then moomin had murmured ‘ _ **_snufkin_ ** _ ’.  _

_ Just a word, but it sent the mumrik reeling again, skin catching on practical fire again as he squirmed. Not enough to wake moomin up, but he didn't know what else to do.  _

_ Snufkin shrunk back and squeezed out of Moomin’s grasp, scrambling rather quickly out of the bed and to the other side of the room, sitting down with his knees hiked to his chest.  _

_ Moomin was back to mumbling about random things, and almost murmuring his name oh so softly. It really drove snufkin up a wall, and he didn't quite get why. His mind quickly went to what it would be like. To mumble each other's names that sweetly, to wrap his arms around moomin’s neck and just kiss him. It would be all too easy for him to just reach closer and- _

 

Snufkin bolted up in a cold sweat from his bed. His entire body was wrecked in sweat, and he tore the blanket away from his body, breathing hard. Oh shit, oh  _ shit! _ Thats when its fucking started!

It all started when he spent the night for once, and moomin got too close.  Close enough that snufkin started thinking about kissing him. That was..quite a thought, one snufkin was definitely not ready to actually face. He groaned out, covering his face with the pillow behind his head, before picking it up  and setting the pillow on the lower area of the bed, getting up to his feet as he moved towards the window, laying his arms on it and putting his head down.

“Goodness. I can't be thinking this way” he murmured, leaning on the window as he stretched out his arms.

It definitely didn't stop his mind and heart from racing onwards. It practically hurt to feel anything under his paws, and snufkin was well aware he wouldn't be able to just go back to sleep. It would be too difficult, and especially not if his mind would go straight back to wanting to-

 

Okay, he truly needed to stop reminding himself of what he wished to do. It would drive him insane, and he needed to find a way to ignore it. Maybe reliving the experience of staying the night in april was about the last thing that he truly needed to know about. He had almost forgotten about it, too. What a shame, what a shame to remember it.

 

Snufkin pushed open the frozen shut window, letting in cold air blowing dead into his face as he shivered. He needed the wake-me-up, to distract.

 

With a breath, he left the window, sitting back onto the bed with a breath, and laid his head against the wall.

 

The distractions didn't work for long, and eventually he had to force himself to man up. He needed to face the facts, maybe that would help.

He already knew that he wanted to kiss moomin. Moomin was most likely the first being that he ever felt the need to be a bit domestic towards. There was the consideration that maybe if he were with moomin, he’d actually stay in moominvalley all year. Maybe go for vacations  _ with _ moomin. Hell, snufkin remembered how sad moomin looked the first time he told him he wasn't allowed to come.

 

_ “You're sure I can't come with you?” was the simple question, while snufkin and moomin were alone, picking at flowers and different plants for Mr. Hemulen, since he claimed it would aid in the search for new species. _

_ Neither boy had any problem with it. _

 

_ “Yes, quite sure.” Snufkin replied, plucking at a particularly bright purple flower, before glancing over at his friend, who was giving him big eyes “Oh Moomin, don't give me that look” _

_ “Why can't i come, snuf?” _

_ “Moomin, you know i need my alone time” _

_ “I know..” he paused, picking at his own flowers “I was thinking of not hibernating this year. To come with you” _

_ “What? Moomin, no” _

_ “No,no, i know! It’s a stupid, stupid idea. I need to hibernate, i know. I’ve just..had trouble staying asleep the whole time lately” _

_ “So you figure instead of hibernating you’d rather follow around a vagabond? You’ll freeze!” _

_ “Of course I’d rather do that! I have more fun with you, Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed, voice raising a little, shutting snufkin right up, who had flushed rather lightly, using his hands to lower his hat a little over his face _

_ “Oh surely you’re kidding. Weren't you with Snorkmaiden?” _

_ “You mean last year? Snufkin, we broke up awhile ago” _

_ “Ah.” snufkin nodded. So he had forgotten that,that was definitely a first. He did not typically forget much about moomin. _

_ “Then..uh, what are you suggesting then?” _

_ Moomin paused, before shrugging “Nothing really, i suppose. Come with, we should go bring these flowers back to Mr. Hemulen.” The troll got to his feet, carrying a white flower that snufkin had passed to him, the two later found to be Gardenias. Snufkin had found the flower rather pretty, even if Mr. Hemulen had a flower of its kind in his collection already. _

 

_ It was about another hour that they had gone back to the flowers, no longer searching for new ones, but instead, the two friends had sat down, and snufkin begun to thread his hands in the grass, pulling it out. _

_ “Moomin?” _

_ “Yes snufkin?” _

_ “Are things different between us?” _

_ “I...don't think so? What do you mean?” _

_ Snufkin paused, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the grass _

_ “I- I don't know what i was thinking, sorry.” the mumrik sighed, and spoke up again before moomin could “No, no, things aren't different. I think the weather is messing with my mind” _

 

_ Moomin had nodded and spoke “Okay Snufkin. I hope it gets better though” he smiled softly, that type of smile that got snufkin’s mind racing much faster than he could possibly catch up. _

 

Snufkin’s face flushed hard as he came to a rather rough realization.

 

_ He had hopelessly fallen for his closest friend. _

 

God, this couldn't be happening to him. Snufkin couldn't handle that, leaning back in the bed, early in the morning. The sun was just barely rising over the familiar hills, and here snufkin was, realizing he loved moomin. What a silly thing, truly.

He had about 30 days to figure out what he wanted to do. Whether he would confess to moomin and suffer the consequences, and possibly ruin the friendship the two had, or whether he would force himself to get over it.

Settling back into his mattress once again, he breathed out, laying the pillow behind his bed and pillow over his head again.

It was a task he would have to deal with in another time. He had to focus on how he’d survive the tormentive little assholes that were his siblings downstairs.

With the reminder that he would only get a little bit longer to himself, he settled into the blanket he wrapped over himself, and fell right back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, if you've got any suggestions for me writing of these two, comment below!


End file.
